ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chill Out!
Chill Out! 'is the 1st episode of the 3rd season of Alien of the Week. Plot ''The Scene starts in a studio. The camera zooms to Blukic walking on stage followed by Driba. Driba: I was going to come on first! Blukic: No, i was! Driba: I said it first! Blukic: No, i did! Driba notices the camera. Driba: No! Oh, hello! Driba waves at the camera Blukic: Who are you saying hello to? Driba: Our viewers, you moron! Blukic: What viewers? Driba: Just speak the lines written on the white boards. Blukic: Okay, Okay! Welcome to Alien of The Week! Driba: This is the 3rd Incart, Incarno, Incarnation of the show. Blukic: We are the new hosts. And we're bettter than Four Arms Driba: Yeah, who's stupid idea was that? I mean the next hosts weren't better! Some unknown morons. Who's the briliant idot behind these descissions? Blukic: Anyways, now we are the hosts! Driba: Yeah! We can do a whole lot of a better job. We singed up and well they accpted Blukic: No, they didn't Driba: Yes they did! Blukic: No! Anyways, today we have a special guest, Driba would you tell them who it is? Driba: It's Big Chill! Big chill flys in the studio and sits back on the coach. So do Blukic and Driba. Driba: Hello, Big Chill! Big Chil: Did someone say chill? Anyways, Hello! Blukic: Hi! Driba: Now, we're supposed to ask you questions Big Chill: Ask staright away! Driba: How does it feel using all those puns? Big Chill: Well some of them i enjoy, but some are just stupid. Especialy in Omniverse. Someone the puns were just terrible. Blukic: Amm.. amm.. Driba: Come on, Blukic, just ask! Blukic: Amm... How did it fel to take over in "Save the Last Dance"? Big Chill: The expiriance wasn't the best, but i didn't have almost anyone telling me what to do. Blukic: Do you think this would happen again? Big Chill: By the time it should, Ben Tennyson would be 95, so i doubt he will stil have the Omnitrix, or if he will even be alive. He will probably take of the omnitrix and give it to his son, and he will be captured by some villain and than killed because Kenny couldn't save him. Driba: Okay... Next question. Would you have liked to appear in the original series? Big Chill: Yes, and No... If i would have appeared in the OS, i would be in Arctiguana's place, but i don't want to be a future alien. But people thinking that i'm based on him isn't fun either. If i had a btter place than Arcticguana's than yes. Blukic: If you could have the powers of any other alien, which would it be? Big Chill: Heatblast. I would love to have some actual fire power. The both of us are good friends aswell, so switching would be cool! Get it? Driba laughs, so does Blukic. Blukic stops. Blukic: I don't get it. Driba: What's not to get? Blukic: Just ask your question Driba: No, You ask! Blukic: No, You! It's your turn. Driba: Oh.. Okay. So, Big Chill, what are your thoughts on the new Reboot? Big Chill: If they chose to use the old aliens, atleats a few of them, than they should use me instead of Arctiguana. As much as i like him, i'm better. Also, if they decide to make new ones, i hope they don't just rip us off. Driba: Okay..Blukic? Blukic: What? Driba: Your question? Blukic: Oh, yes. Blukic pulls out a pice of paper. Blukic: Would you rather Switch powers with Upchuck, or never appear in the Franchise? Big Chill: Switch powers or never appear? Hmm... i'm thinking switch powers. As much as i don't like Uphcuck and his powers, i want to appear. Driba: Okay. Next one. Would you rather: Sit between Upchuck and Rath for an entire Footbal mach, or switch powers with the Worst. Big Chil: This is a though one. I'm not sure. Hmm... Blukic: I think i would switch powers with the Worst. i would just become indestructable. Big Chill: I would sit with Rath and Upcghuck. I mean it's just one game. But having the powers of the Worst forever, No way! Driba: Okay. Last few questions: Who is your favourite alien? Big Chill: i think Heatblast. I like the guy and his powers. Blukic: Okay. My last 2 questions Driba: NO! We eachj get one! Blukic: No! You just asked 2 in a row! Driba: No i didn't! Blukic: Yes you did! Anyways, What do you think of your Ultimate form. and what is your relationship with him? Big Chill: He's amazing; He has freezing Lava Breath! That's like the best thing ever! as for my Relationship with him. We don't realy talk much. i'm a little bit jelly about him, but yeah. We're not big friedns or anything. Blukic: and the final question. Which is your favourite series? AF, OS, UA or OV? Big Chill: I'm gonna have to say AF, beacuse that's where i come in and it's a lot different than the previous OS. Driba: Okay, that about wraps it up. The Director is telling us we are out of time, so thank you for joing us Big Chill Blukic: Yeah, Thank you! Big Chill: It was Fun! Driba: and let's hope we see you again some time Blukic: Which we probably wont. Driba: Good bye! The Screen fades to black and Driba waves. ''THE END''''' Characters Hosts *Blukic *Driba Guest Stars *Big Chill Trivia *Driba saying: 'and let's hope we see you again some time" is a hint at the bonus episode at the end of Season 1 where one of the aliens is asked to join again. Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Alien of the Week Category:Season Premieres Category:Alien of the Week Season 3